1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to solar power devices and, more particularly, to a solar power device having an image recognition system.
2. Description of Related Art
Among alternative renewable energy sources, solar power has gained the most popularity. In solar power energy generation, panels bearing photovoltaic cells absorb sunlight which is then converted to electrical energy. A tracking device is usually installed to keep the panels continually facing the sun. Many solar power devices use photoresistors to track the sunlight. However, the wavelength of sunlight absorbed by the photoresistors may be inconsistent with that absorbed by the solar panels due to interference factors, thereby causing a measurement error. For example, dark clouds or other obstacles blocking the photosensitive resistor may not be distinguished, resulting in erroneous positioning of the solar panels. The solar power device may not, accordingly, provide effective energy production.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.